ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Versace
Versace - итальянская компания, производитель модной одежды и других предметов роскоши. Компания была образована в 1978 году модельером Джанни Версаче, после смерти основателя в 1997 году компанию возглавила его сестра Донателла. Эмблемой компании служит медуза Ронданини. Аксессуары 4-19-09 At Quelli che... il Calcio in Milan 003.jpg|Quelli che il calcio (19 апреля, 2009) Candid 2.jpg|(25 июля, 2010) At JFK.jpg|(2 октября, 2010) 12-17-10 Leaving The Mayfair Hotel in London 002.jpg|(17 декабря, 2010) versace-gold-bracelet.jpg|Подарок фаната из Японии Lady Gaga - Judas 344.jpg|"Judas" (2011) Various_Versace_accessories.png 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 4.jpg|(29 июня, 2011) 7-11-11 Hot 30 Countdown with Matty and Maude.jpg|(11 июля, 2011) 7-18-11 Sirius XM Hits 1 001.jpg|(18 июля, 2011) July 18 - Leaving Z100 Studios.jpg|(18 июля, 2011) Attending Britney Spears' concert in Atlantic City (06-08-11).jpg|(6 августа, 2011) 22 August 2011 001.png|(22 августа, 2011) Versace - Belt.jpg 6-26-12 Arriving in Melbourne 009.jpg|(26 июня, 2012) 7-5-12 Leaving Melbourne 004.jpg|(5 июля, 2012) 12-7-12 Arriving in St.Petersburg Russia 002.jpg|(7 декабря, 2012) Versace - 24K gold plated chain necklace.jpeg 11-16-13 SNL Old Lady Gaga 002.jpg|SNL (16 ноября, 2013) 3-29-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Ожерелье S'' (Stefani) (29 марта, 2014) 3-29-14 Twitpic 004.jpeg Versace - Crystal-covered silver lamé boots.jpg 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 015.jpg|Terry Richardson (13 декабря, 2013) Versace Medusa - Palladium necklace.jpeg|Ожерелье ''Palladium 5-14-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(14 мая, 2014) 11-5-14 At Versace Boutique in Milan 002.jpg|(5 ноября, 2014) 11-5-14 Instagram 003.jpg Versace - Emblem Medusa Palazzo pendant necklace.jpg 11-5-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(5 ноября 2014) Versace - Unexpected customs motorcycle helmet.jpg 11-19-14 Leaving a Studio in Manchester 002.JPG|(19 ноября, 2014) Versace - Vanitas embroidered helmet.jpg 9-6-15 Leaving Nobu Restaurant in LA 003.JPG|(6 сентября, 2015) Сумки Serafina Restaraunt.jpg|(18 июня, 2010) gianni-versace-vintage-bag.jpg At JFK.jpg|(2 октября, 2010) GagaShoppingBoston.jpg|(9 марта, 2011) 3-12-11 Connections Backstage 002.jpg|(12 марта, 2011) May 10, 2011 005.png|(10 мая, 2011) 5-23-11 The View 001.jpg|The View (23 мая, 2011) 2-25-12 Geyserville, California, United States Dining at Catelli's 002.JPG|(25 февраля, 2012) Gianni Versace - Baroque print bolide bag.jpg Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom02.jpg|(25 июня, 2011) 7-3-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(3 июля, 2011) Versace-FW2011-bag.jpg|Сумка "Наппа" (Осень/Зима 2011) 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(2 июля, 2011) Versace_Oval_Clutch.png Shopping at La Maison de Fashion in LA (12-08-11).JPG|(12 августа, 2011) Gianni Versace Mistress Bag.jpg 4-21-12 03.jpg|(21 апреля, 2012) 4-21-12 Shopping in Korea 03.jpg|(21 апреля, 2012) 10-1-12 Arriving at Hotel in Milan 001.jpg|(1 октября, 2012) 10-1-12 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|Terry Richardson Очки У каждых пар очков есть свой номер модели (мод.) и номер цвета (цвет.) Кутюр (Наряды для массового производства) Весна/Лето 1991 Versace-ss-1991.jpg Versace_Spring-Summer-1991_SideDress01.jpg Versace-SS-1991-Dress.jpg Versace_Spring-Summer-1991_DressBack.jpg Gagaversace.png|(9 июня, 2011) Jun13-Taratata01.jpg|(13 июня, 2011) versace-spring-1991-rtw-tights-profile.jpg|Колготки Jun13-Taratata.jpg|(13 июня, 2011) gianni-versace-spring-1991-trench-coat-profile.jpg|Пальто Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|(19 июня, 2011) gianni-versace-atelier-aw-1991-jacket-profile.jpg 7-8-11 Singapore Channel News Asia 001.jpg|(8 июля, 2011) Jul112011-2.jpg|(11 июля, 2011) 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg|(10 июля, 2011) gianni-versace-print-silk-jacket-profile.jpg Jul112011-1.jpg|(11 июля, 2011) Versace Spring-Summer 1991 Marylin Monroe & James Dean print bag.jpg 01.10.2012--1.jpg|(1 октября, 2012) Осень/Зима 1991 1991-92.jpg|Skirt 6-27-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg|(11 июня, 2011) versace-fall-1991-rtw-crystal-top-profile.jpg|Топ Versace_Fall-Winter-1991_Top01-Back.jpg| Jun13-Taratata.jpg|(13 июня, 2011) Versace-FW91-92.jpg|Пальто Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|(19 июня, 2011) Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg|(20 июня, 2011) gianni-versace-fall-1991-beaded-top-profile.jpg|Топ 6-11-11 In Rome.jpg|(11 июня, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|(19 июня, 2011) Весна/Лето 1992 gianni-versace-ss-1992-animal-print-jacket-profile.jpg Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg|(19 июня, 2011) gianni-versace-atelier-ss-1992-jacket-profile.jpg Taichung Arena2011.png|(3 июля, 2011) gianni-versace-ss-1992-pants-profile.jpg 7-10-11 Craig Greenhill 002.jpg|Craig Greenhill (10 июля, 2011) 7-10-11 Australia The Telegraph 001.jpg|(10 июля, 2011) gianni-versace-ss-1992-ensemble-gallery.jpg Matt&Jo-2011.jpg|(10 июля, 2011) Осень/Зима 1992 Versace_Fall-Winter-1992_Dress.jpg Versace_Fall-Winter-1992_DressCloseUp.jpg 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 126.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (18 декабря, 2009) Versace_Silk_Indians.JPG|Наряд с принтом "Native American Indian" Versace_Silk_Indians-Back.JPG The Edge of Glory.png|"The Edge of Glory" 6-8-11.jpg|(8 июня, 2011) Versace_Lady_Gaga_liebt_RTL_2_-_Trailer28129_5.jpg|(9 июня, 2011) Versace_Lady_Gaga_liebt_RTL_2_-_Trailer2.jpg VersaceSignature-Boots.jpg|Обувь 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 004.jpg|Volker Hinz (8 июня, 2011) Fall-Winter92-93-Shoes.jpg|Обувь 6-27-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg|(11 июня, 2011) Versace Fall-Winter 1992 red bondage dress.jpg 10-1-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg|(1 октября, 2012) 10-1-12 Terry Richardson 004.jpg|Терри Ричардсон (1 октября, 2012) Весна/Лето 1994 Versace SpringSummer 1994 Leather Skirt with Safety Pins.jpg 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 001.jpg|(8 июня, 2011) Versace Spring-Summer 1994 Safety pins top and skirt.jpg 01.10.2012 2.jpg|(1 октября, 2012) Versace Spring-Summer 1994 Safety pins dress.jpg 10-2-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg|(1 октября, 2012) Осень/Зима 2000 Verscae_Fall_Winter_2001_RTW_Black_dress.png 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 3.jpg|(15 июня, 2011) Весна/Лето 2011 versace-spring-2011-rtw-halter-neck.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|Терри Ричардсон (18 декабря, 2010) Осень/Зима 2011 versace-fall-2011-rtw-one-shoulder-flower-print-dress-profile.jpg Leaving a recording studio in LA (11-08-11).JPG|(11 августа, 2011) 8-12-11 La Maison de Fashion.jpg|(12 августа, 2011) 13 August 2011 002.jpg|(13 августа, 2011) Осень/Зима 2012 Versace Fall Winter 2012 Black trench coat.jpg 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 001.jpg|(8 мая, 2012) Осень/Зима 2013 Versace - Medusa sunglasses.jpg|Мужская коллекция 11-5-14 Arriving at Ministry of Cultural Heritage and Activities in Milan 001.jpg|(5 ноября, 2014) Versace - Fall 2013 RTW Collection 001.JPG Versace - Fall 2013 RTW Collection 002.jpg 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 005.jpg|Ruth Hogben (6 августа, 2013) Versace - Fall 2013 Black bag.jpg 3-21-14 LM.com 003.jpg|(21 марта, 2014) Versace - Soft Athenas.jpg 11-18-13 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(18 ноября, 2013) 3-20-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(20 марта ,2014) 3-23-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(23 марта, 2014) 3-25-14 Leaving the Tracie Martyn Spa in NYC 002.jpg|(25 марта, 2014) 3-27-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg|(27 марта, 2014) 3-24-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(24 марта 2014) Осень 2014 Versace - Cat eye.jpg 11-7-14 Leaving Zürich Airport 002.jpg|(7 ноября, 2014) 11-26-14 Leaving The View in NYC 002.JPG|(26 ноября, 2014) 2-12-15 At LAX Airport in LA 003.jpg|(12 февраля, 2015) Весна/Лето 2014 Versace - Palazzo bag.jpg 11-6-13 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(6 ноября, 2013) 12-3-13 Narita Airport 003.jpg|(3 декабря, 2013) Versace - Bag SS14.jpg 11-4-14 Leaving Hotel in Milan 002.jpg|(4 ноября, 2014) Versace - Medusa pumps 001.jpg 11-15-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(15 ноября, 2013) Versace - Medusa pumps 002.jpg 11-7-14 Leaving Zürich Airport 002.jpg|(7 ноября, 2014) 11-13-14 Arriving at Costa Del Sol Airport in Málaga 001.jpg|(13 ноября, 2014) Versace - Medusa pumps 003.jpeg 11-8-14 Arriving at El Prat Airport in Barcelona 002.JPG|(8 ноября, 2014) Versace - Rhinestone Medusa shoulder bag.jpeg 2-28-15 Instagram 005.jpg|(28 февраля, 2015) Versace - SS14RTWC 006.jpg Versace - Large signature flap handle.jpeg 11-8-13 Return her apartment 001.JPG|(8 ноября, 2013) 11-11-13 Heading to SNL Rehearsals 001.jpg|(11 ноября, 2013) 11-13-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(13 ноября, 2013) Versace - SS14RTWC 004.jpg Ladygaga-ama2013-redcarpet-001.jpg|American Music Awards (24 ноября, 2013) Versace - SS14RTWC 003.jpg Versace - Strappy platform sandals.jpg Gagavision 45 003.png|GV 45 (18 января, 2014) Gagavision 45 002.png Versace - SS14RTWC 001.jpg 2-26-14 Leaving a studio in Hollywood 002.jpg|(26 февраля, 2014) Versace - SS14RTWC 002.jpg 4-7-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(7 апреля, 2014) Versace - SS14RTWC 005.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 065.jpg|"G. U. Y." (2014) Versace - SS14C - Studs ladies cat.jpg 9-12-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(12 сентября, 2015) Atelier Versace (Кутюр) Наряды от кутюр Версаче были созданы в 1990 году. Это коллекции обычно бывают представлены на Парижской Неделе Моды. Осень/Зима 1991 Atelier Versace Fall-Winter 1991 dress.jpg 10-1-12 On Balcony of Versace Mansion 001.jpg|(1 октября, 2012) Весна/Лето 1992 versace-spring-1992-couture-jacket-profile.jpg 7-3-11 Lady Gaga Day.jpg|(3 июля, 2011) Atelier Versace Spring 1992 Beaded Top.jpg 12 September 2011 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (12 сентября, 2011) Осень/Зима 1992 Atelier-FallWinter-9192.jpg 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg|(8 июля, 2011) 7-8-11_Singapore_Nine_Entertainment_News_001.jpg|(8 июля, 2011) Коллекция 1993 года 6-7-12 Backstage meet and greet 002.jpg|(7 июня, 2012) 6-26-12 Arriving in Melbourne 002.jpg|(26 июня, 2012) Осень/Зима 1993 Atelier-Fall1992.jpg TEOG-fRONT.jpg|"The Edge of Glory" versace012.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (9 июня, 2011) Versace-Atelier-FallWinter9293.jpg|Красные штаны 7-3-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(3 июля, 2011) Versace-AW-Atelier-1992-Skirt.jpg 12 September 2011 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (12 сентября, 2011) Коллекция 1996 года 5-16-12 Arriving in Taiwan 002.jpg|(16 мая, 2012) Осень/Зима 1997 0000330206018.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (9 июня, 2011) Весна/Лето 2010 Spring2010AtelierVersace7.jpg lady-gaga-times-square-nye-01122011-08.jpg|(31 декабря, 2011) Весна/Лето 2011 Atelier Versace Spring-Summer-2011.jpg Seoul Gimpo Airport.jpg|(20 апреля, 2012) Весна/Лето 2012 Atelier Versace Spring Summer 2012 long sleeve delicate sparkling silver spider silk like lace gown.jpg 6-17-12 Arriving in Sydney 001.jpg|(17 июня, 2012) Atelier Versace Spring Summer 2012 corseted strapless gold laser-cut filigree dress.jpg 6-19-12 Arriving at hotel 003.jpg|(19 июня, 2012) Lady-gaga-versace-1.jpg Осень/Зима 2012 Atelier_Versace_Fall_Winter_2012_Pink_powder_gown.png 7-29-12 Taylor Kinney's brother's wedding in Malibu 001.jpg|(29 июля, 2012) Versace - F12C.jpg 6-12-13 Out in New York City 002.jpg|(12 июня, 2013) Осень/Зима 2013 Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 001.jpg 8-26-13 Leaving apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(26 августа, 2013) Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 002.jpg 8-29-13 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg|(29 августа, 2013) Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 003.jpg 11-12-13 Mary Ellen Matthews 005.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews (12 ноября, 2013) Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 004.jpg 11-13-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(12 ноября, 2013) 11-12-13 SNL Promo 001.JPG|SNL 11-12-13 With fans in NYC 003.jpg Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 005.jpg 11-15-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(15 ноября, 2013) Весна/Лето 2014 Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Spring-Summer 2014 Collection 001.jpg 1-19-14 Mario Testino 003.jpg|Mario Testino (19 января, 2014) 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Dinner Party 003.jpg|Туфли 5-8-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 002.jpg|Туфли Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Spring-Summer 2014 Collection 002.JPG 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's White Carpet 001.jpg|Academy Awards (2 марта, 2014) Весна/Лето 2015 Atelier Versace - SS15C .jpg 2-6-15 MusiCares Event 001.jpeg|MusiCares (6 февраля, 2015) Versus Versace Коллекция 2014 года 90 FSD507R-FVITR F41O 20.jpg 11-6-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 002.jpg|(6 ноября, 2014) 11-16-14 Backstage at SSE Hydro in Glasgow 001.jpg|(16 ноября, 2014) 9-14-15 At BM-NYFW 001.jpg|(14 сентября, 2015) Весна/Лето 2015 Versace - SS15C.jpg 7-3-15 Private performance at Hotel De Paris at Bar Americain in Monte-Carlo 001.jpg|(3 июля, 2015) 7-3-15 Leaving Bar Americain, Hotel De Paris in Monte-Carlo 001.jpg Осень 2014 Versace - Fall 2014 Collection 002.jpg 0-0-14 60 Minutes 001.jpg|60 Minutes (2014) Versace - Fall 2014 Collection.jpg 11-5-14 Arriving at Ministry of Cultural Heritage and Activities in Milan 001.jpg|(5 ноября, 2014) Versace - D signature bag.jpg 2014 Versace - Resort 2014 Collection.jpg 0-0-13 Patrick Demarchelier BTS 001.jpg|Patrick Demarchelier (5 сентября, 2013) Кастомные наряды Мужская одежда Осень/Зима 2010 Versace_Fall_2011_Mens_Suit.png VMA 2011 Press room 002.jpg|(28 августа, 2011) Неизвестные коллекции 6-27-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg|1 (11 июня, 2011) 6-13-11 Taratata 1.jpg|(13 июня, 2011) Versace_Maschere-Front.jpg|2 Versace_Maschere_Back.jpg 110613 Taratata LeavingTheStudios.jpg|3 (13 июня, 2011) Versace_Silk-Shirt.jpg|4 Versace_Silk-Shirt (2).JPG 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 2.jpg|(15 июня, 2011) 110515_Le Grand Journal-LaBoîteÀQuestions.jpg|5 (15 июня, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|6 (19 июня, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|7 (19 июня, 2011) GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg|8 (4 июля, 2011) Versace 1991 Gold Silk Shirt.jpg|9 01.10.2012--1.jpg|(1 октября, 2012) Кампания Весна/Лето 2014 Категория:Дизайнеры